


The End began with a Kiss

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Sigyn, F/M, Mentions of Ragnarök, POV Second Person, mentions of child death, mentions of torture, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le braccia non ti fanno più male."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End began with a Kiss

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le braccia non ti fanno più male.

  
Le vedi, dritte e pallide nell'oscurità - i tuoi occhi hanno avuto _giorni mesi anni secoli_ per adattarsi al buio - e incapaci di tremare ancora. Tremavano sempre, una volta, tese nello sforzo di reggere la ciotola, i muscoli stanchi che spasimavano sotto il peso del metallo e quello della pioggia sottile e costante di veleno, una goccia dopo l'altra, _tlic tlic tlic_ sopra la tua testa china, all'infinito. 

  
Ora il dolore è solo una presenza debole e sorda che pulsa piano sotto la pelle, fin nelle ossa fredde come quelle di un morto. Ritornerà tagliente come una lama quando dovrai muovere le braccia di nuovo, lo sai, quando dovrai chinarti ancora per vuotare la ciotola - e allora tornerà anche il dolore alle gambe, mille piccoli dardi invisibili conficcati nella carne, il pensiero strisciante che un giorno saranno troppo deboli per sorreggerti e allora si spezzeranno come rami secchi, crollando sotto di te.

  
Loki ti ha già detto di andartene. Una volta, due, tre - _una cento mille, ancora di più,_ gridando e insultandoti e pregandoti, piangendo e supplicandoti e maledicendoti, contorcendosi tra le carni strappate di vostro figlio, ferendosi sulle pietre a cui è legato fino a sanguinare. Un ultimo tentativo d'essere romantico, o qualcosa del genere. Prima di questo - dei _giorni mesi anni secoli nella grotta con il serpente e la ciotola e il freddo e il buio_ \- non aveva mai sottovalutato la tua testardaggine. Troppa oscurità e troppo dolore possono portare perfino uno come lui a fare cose stupide, evidentemente.

  
Ti ha chiesto perché volessi rimanere, poi, Loki - e te lo sei chiesto anche tu.

  
Forse rimani per vederlo così, colpevole e ferito, gli occhi sempre troppo verdi ma adesso aperti e onesti come le piaghe livide e sanguinanti sulla sua carne - per ricordargli che questa potrà anche sembrare una punizione per la morte di Balder o per ciò che ha detto degli dei a quello stupido banchetto, a Odino e alla sua gente, ma per voi due è e sarà sempre la conseguenza di ciò ha fatto alla vostra famiglia, dei segreti e dei silenzi e di tutto ciò che ha fatto senza pensare a te e a Vali e a Nari.

  
\- Perché non ho un altro posto dove andare - gli hai risposto dopo un po' - _secondi minuti ore_ \- anche se gli Aesir non ti hanno mai punita, anche se forse avresti ancora la possibilità di tornare da loro. L'idea di ritornare a vivere con gli assassini dei tuoi figli non ti è mai nemmeno passata per la testa, in ogni caso.

  
Forse in realtà rimani per una ragione completamente diversa - una a cui non ti va di pensare, che non puoi ammettere né sopportare, non dopo tutto ciò che è successo, non dopo tutto ciò che Loki ti ha fatto.

  
Il serpente, l'unico altro abitante del vostro piccolo mondo sotteraneo fatto di ombra e di gelo, ti ha fissata con qualcosa di simile alla derisione negli occhi grandi e fissi e freddi, quella volta. Allora hai desiderato poter rompere gli incatesimi di Skadi e di tirarlo giù dalla pietra sporgente su cui si annida, di poter calpestare la sua testa grossa e viscida e la sua bocca crudele sotto le scarpe.

  
La risata di Loki ti strappa a questi pensieri, a un certo punto - _minuti ore giorni dopo, i pensieri sono strani ed effimeri con la follia che cerca di insinuarsi nella mente, e il tempo non esiste nel buio._

  
Chini la testa e guardi in giù, e poi ti ricordi perché non dovresti guardare. Ti concentri solo sul suo sorriso, una piega di cicatrici vecchie e nuove nella carne pallida e sudata, uno scintillio raro di bianco tra le ombre scure.

  
\- Li brucerò. Brucerò tutti - ti dice, e suona dolce, suona innamorato mentre lo dice: - Brucerò tutto, tutto, per te -. E le sue ultime parole suonano come una promessa - come la promessa di morte nel vento tra le montagne in inverno, come la promessa del fuoco al legno.

  
Viene da ridere anche a te - per la prima volta da quando hai scelto di essere sepolta viva sotto la terra, o forse anche da prima, e in ogni caso da _troppo tempo._ E allora lasci che accada, che la tua risata - _stridula e rotta, la risata di un morto che ancora respira_ \- riempia la grotta piccola e fredda insieme a quella di tuo marito.

  
\- No. Non per me - ribatti quando ti sei finalmente calmata, con le lacrime agli occhi e la vaga consapevolezza che un tempo avresti provato rimorso per ciò che stai per dire: - _Con me._ -

  
Loki annuisce e continua a sorriderti, e ora non c'è più solo divertimento e disperazione sul suo viso troppo magro, ora c'è qualcosa di sereno che sembra quasi gioia. - Insieme - ti dice: - Insieme, mia Sigyn. -

  
Dopo, lasci che ti parli di vendette e di navi demoniache, di cieli senza astri e terra bruciata e mari in tempesta, di fortezze e regge rase al suolo e di mondi ridotti in cenere grigia. Ha sempre saputo parlare bene, Loki, con parole affascinanti e vive, e tu continui ad ascoltarlo - e il tempo non importa, perché potresti ascoltarlo per sempre. Quasi come una volta, quasi come quando amavi parlare e discutere con lui, e farti narrare storie impossibili di terre lontane.

  
Il tuo cuore riprende a batterti nel petto, ed è come essere viva di nuovo, mentre tuo marito racconta e giura e promette - non promesse vuote di amore e lieti fine, perché sai che lui sa che tu non crederesti a cose del genere. Promesse di vendetta. Promesse di giustizia.

  
Promesse di Ragnarok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
